Podsumowanie IV: Jak można odpaść na tym etapie!?
Rouse: Nie.. Próbowała uciec od limuzyny. Rouse: Ja nie chcę odpaść! Szarpała się siłą z stażystami. Rouse: Ja się zmienię! ... 'Derek':' Ehh... Wstał i bez słowa siadł do środka. Derek: 'Powodzenia wam w grze! ''Rozczarowany spoglądał na Ellen. '''Hernando: Oh.. moje lale będą tęskniły. Zwrócił się do dziewczyn. Hernando: Żegnajcie! Na pożegnanie ktoś z bezpiecznych coś w niego rzucił. Puiszką najpewniej. ... Rufus: To po co? Tori: Powiedzmy, że nasze drogi się rozstają. Rufus: CO!? DO DOMU!? Tori: Jak przykro.. wygrać bilet do domu. Wpakowali go do limuzyny, zanim odjechali wkurzony odgrażał się. ... Joqline: Jak mogłeś.. John: '''Soryy.. jednak jesteś łasy na kasę. '''Joqline: Nie mów nic lepiej. Smutno wbiła wzrok w ziemię. Joqline: '''Nie potrafię rozmawiać z ludźmi. Nie potrafię. 250px '''Intro Pomysł oraz muzyka: Intro z Totalnej Porażki, Wersja Angielska ♪Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doin' fine♪ Kamera sunie poprzez główną aleję gdzie znajdują się studia z których wyskakują tła księżyca, zaczarowanej krainy oraz czarno-białej metropolii. '' '♪You guys are on my mind.♪''' Wbija się sunąc na szczyt wysokiej wieży, gdzie na jej szczycie znajduje się Ellen oraz Silvi szarpiące się między sobą. Silvi zostaje przez nią gwałtownie zepchnięte spadając w dół. '' '♪You asked me what I wanted to be♪''' Na dole Marcus chytrze chce wrzucić do środka ogień w ramach zemsty kiedy nagle dziewczyna ląduje na nim. Przez moment zaczynają się między sobą szarpać. Joqline spogląda się przez dłuższą chwilę kibicując dziewczynie dopóki nie obrywa butem. ♪And now I think the answer is plain to see♪ Kamera sunie przez jedno studio gdzie Ari dzierżąc zielony miecz świetlny walczy z Nikitą a ich chłopacy czyli Richard oraz John udają, że się szarpią między sobą. Dziewczyny nagle rzucają się na ich dwójkę. '' '♪I wanna be famous.♪''' Kamera sunie na kolejny plan, gdzie odziana w przepiękną suknię wywołuje swojego księcia. Przed nią z różą w dłoni oraz ochrowym szalem pojawie się Vince oraz Lorenzo. Po zażartej wspinaczce Pamela odrzuca całując zdjęcie swojej prawdziwej miłości - Justina Russo. '' '♪I wanna live close to the sun,♪''' Kamer sunie przez kolejny plan, gdzie Noel goni Rufusa uciekającego z jego rzeczami. Nieoczekiwanie przed nimi wyskakuje potwór. Obojętnie mu się przyglądają dopóki nie zdejmuje maski okazując się by Yukiyo. Wyciąga nóż zaczynając ich gonić. ♪Go pack your bags, 'cause I've already won,♪ W trójkę wybiegają z studia wpadając prosto na Rouse. Ta z radością powstrzymuje w jej mniemaniu kosmitę wystrzeliwując kilka pocisków. Trafia tylko jednym. ♪I'll get there one day.♪ '' Na drodze głównej przechadza się właśnie Georgia żądająca wyjaśnień od Dereka stanowczo odmawiającego jej podania powodów. Oboje nagle obrywają pociskami nietrafionymi przez Rouse zostając pokryci farbą. '' ♪Cause, I wanna be famous!♪ Widok przenosi się na kuchnię gdzie Hernando przygotowuje ich dzisiejszą zupę. Po spróbowaniu krzywi się spluwając wszystko z powrotem i jak gdyby nic miesza dalej. '' '♪Na na na na na na na na♪''' Widok powraca do przyczepy, gdzie Cassie opatruje Joqline po tym jak dostała butem. Otwierają się drzwi, gdzie wchodzą pobici Silvi oraz Marcus. Szybko jednak całą czwórką opuszczają miejsce. '' '♪Na na na na na na na na♪''' Davis na siłę próbuje nie wypuścić rywali zza drzwi. Zostaje jednak przygnieciony. Przez nie. Wkurzony drze się na nich. Sama Nikita nie chcąc go słuchać ogłusza go zarzucając nim na ramię. ♪I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous♪ '' Wszyscy zbiegają się na jedną z przygotowanych scen. Johna nagle zatrzymuje Pedro żądający kolejnych wyjaśnień. Ten wzrusza ramionami i wystraszony idzie za nim.'' ♪I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous♪'Całą grupą znajdują się na scenie. Bucky wraz z Tori wymownie się spoglądają otwierając za zapadnię w którą wpadają wszyscy uczestnicy. '♪Whistle♪ ' ''Cała grupa ląduje nieoczekiwanie w dwóch lożach znajdującym się w studio podsumowań. Pośrodku Catalina próbuje ogarnąć sytuację wraz z Billym. Za nimi odpala się nieplanowany do wyświetlenia w tym momencie Plan Totalnej Porażki: Nowi na Planie - Podsumowanie. Szybko jednak przełącza się na zwykłe logo sezonu już z normalnie siedzącymi wszystkimi uczestnikami. '' Studio Podsumowań, Toronto ''Oczywiście studio podsumowań nic a nic się nie zmieniło, może poza tym że pojawi się w nim więcej gości. Powitanie oraz Pierwszy wywiad 250px Rozlegały się głośne brawa a kamera skierowała się prosto na główną scenę gdzie przegrani zajmowali miejsce wraz z prowadzącymi. '''Catalina: '''Witajcie w naszej czwartej odsłonie. '''Billy: '''Naszego wspaniałego. '''Catalina: '''Podsumowania Planu Totalnej Porażki: Nowych na Planie! '''Billy: Uhhh ta nazwa strasznie za długa. Catalina: 'Co począć. ''Wzruszyła ramionami. 'Catalina: '''Należy przywitać lożę wraz z nowymi członkami. '''Billy: '''Poza jedną osobą. ''Przerwał jej wypowiedź. '''Catalina: Hej.. Zbliżyła się i zaczęła szeptać. Billy: '''Coś nie tak? '''Catalina: '''No raczej. Mieliśmy to ogłosić nieco później. '''Billy: Co czekać. Marcus: E.. nieświadomi. My was słyszymy. Poul: '''Błąd chłopaka można podarować. Co do niej nie dziwię się. '''Catalina: Masz jakiś problem? Leila: Oh zaraz dam mu w pyska. Już szykowała pięść. Billy: 'Przestańcie zwracać na siebie uwagę. ''Machał ręką by skierowano kamery na nich. '''Billy: Więc jak zauważyliście Yukiyo nie będzie z nami.. przynajmniej w tym podsumowaniu. Catalina: O tak.. Próbowała to powiedzieć przejmującym głosem. Catalina: To z lekka straszne. Billy: Trafiła do zakładu gdzie obecnie znajduje się pod obserwacją. Pedro: Nareszcie! Wstał z miejsca. Pedro: Wrzeście trafiła tam gdzie powinna. Hahaha! Billy: '''Popieram. '''Catalina: Zgadzam się. Ona była strasznie niezrównoważona. Na pewno dzień, czy dwa jej pomoże. Billy: '''Na cuda bym nie liczył. '''Catalina: '''Coś się naprostuje. '''Nikita: Oj naprostuje.. Zaciskała wściekle pięści. Nikita: '''Jak pojawi się ta zdzira. '''Billy: Wiesz.. Włączył widok z pokoju zza kulis. Joqline: 'Oni mnie znienawidzą. ''Chodziła z miejsca do miejsca. '''Derek: Skądże. Zaledwie jedna osoba. Joqline: Pocieszasz! Derek: Po prostu sprowadzam do jednego mianownika. Joqline: 'Nie rozumiem ni.. ''Obróciła się i zauważyła odpaloną kamerę. 'Joqline: '''Oglądacie nas? ''Billy wziął mikrofon do siebie. '''Billy: Oczywiście i zapraszam cię Joqline, jako pierwszego gościa dzisiejszego programu. Dziewczyn straciła grunt pod nogami i niechętnie wyszła prosto na scenę. Od samego wejścia zauważyła wbijający się wzrok Nikity. Joqline: 'Wi.. wi.. ''Przerażona siadła na kanapie. '''Joqline: Witajcie. Billy: '''Witaj. Miło cię gościć jako pierwszą. Bo w sumie miałaś być tą która wygra. '''Joqline: Wiem, domyśliłam się i cały czas mi to powtarzano. Catalina: '''Jak to się domyśliłaś? '''Joqline: Nie byłam pewna... Catalina: '''Przecież wszyscy powtarzali! '''Marcus: '''Hah.. tak się kończy. Ludzie myślą, że jak wygra to z każdym sie podzieli nagrodą. '''Cilia: '''Chciała dobrze. '''Marcus: Spójrzmy prawdzie w oczy, sama zostałaś dopchnięta? Przypadek? Widownia westchnęła. Billy: Poważne oskarżenia! Joqline: '''Nie, on ma rację. Wiele ludzi się dla mnie chciało poświęcić. Jednak co to by była za wygrana? Żadna.. nie wiem nawet czy w którymkolwiek wyzwaniu dałam z siebie wszystko. Nawet współpracując z Johnem to on zgarnął większość zasług. Nie wspominając o etapie drużynowym. '''Billy: Skoro napomknęłaś o to? Nie jest ci szkoda? Joqline: '''Absolutnie. Samo dojście tak wysoko po totalnej klęsce w pierwszym sezonie to osiągnięcie. Mimo, że kłamliwe to osiągnięcie. '''Catalina: '''Ważne, że jest wszystko dobrze. '''Joqline: Nie wszystko... Spojrzała w stronę Vince'a Billy: No faktycznie! Miłość! Catalina: 'Twój chłopak prawda? ''Widownia nagle westchnęła. 'Joqline: '''Vince. Racja. ''Spojrzała na niego. 'Joqline: '''Przyznaję się, że zawrócił mi w głowie. Ale.. mam wrażenie, że to przez zadanie. Jest uroczy i miły. No ''Musiała w końcu z siebie to wydusić. '''Joqline: Nie jestem materiałem na poważny związek. John miał większą głębię. Nikita: Ja ci kurwa pokażę głębię. Wściekła miała się rzucić, ale inni zaczęli ja powstrzymywać. Lorenzo: 'Ahahaha! Wiedziałem, że nie jest wystarczająco piękny. ''Zarzucił gustownie swoim ochrowym szalikiem. '''Vince: Ranicie. Moje serce.. Chwycił się ręką za serce. Vince: '''Czuję jakby zamieniło się w zimny lód, oddając swe siły ostrzu wbitym w sam środek. '''Catalina: To było takie.. dogłębne. Robiła maślane oczy w jego stronę. Billy: '''Rani? Przecież powiedziałeś to samo w swoim występie. '''Joqline: Słuucham? Billy: Cytując. Wziął kartkę. Billy: '''"Chyba nam nie wyjdzie". Wo.. krótko i zwięźle. '''Joqline: Więc uważasz, że jakie to ma znaczenie? Vince: '''Takie, że oboje widzimy, że nie jesteśmy dla siebie. '''Joqline: Ale zrobiłam coś nie tak!? Vince: 'Widzę przewrażliwienie. Nie jesteś zła, po prustu.. to była.. '''Catalina: '''JEDNORAZOWA AKCJA!? ''Wszyscy się na nią spojrzeli wymownie. '''Catalina: '''Wybaczycie. To napięcie zrobiło swoje. '''Joqline: Jak powiedziałaś.. na to wychodzi.. Zrobiło się jej całkiem przykro. Joqline: 'Co ja sobie myślałem. Chciałam wygrywać i dlatego.. ''Otarła sobie oczy. '''Joqline: Szukałam chłopaków by ich wykorzystać? Zbierało się jej na łzy. Joqline: Byłam największą naiwniaczką. Dałam się motać, zakochałam się w złych osobach. Ja.. brzydzę się sobą. Nikita: 'Brzydzisz!? ''Wkurzona wstała i rzuciła się do przodu. '''Nikita: '''Chciałaś poderwać zajętego, nie miałaś kręgosłupa moralnego!? CO KURWA JESZCZE! '''Davis: DOPIERDOL JEJ! Nikita: 'MORDA! ''Przywaliła mu w twarz by zamilknął. 'Joqline: '''Ja.. ja.. ''Wstała i natychmiast wybiegła z studia. '''Joqline: Przepraszam. Cilia: 'Czekaj.. ''Nie mogła patrzeć na cierpienie dziewczyny i wybiegła za nią. '''Billy: Krótka przerwa? Catalina: '''Chyba tak, a po niej kolejni goście! '''Billy: Więc oglądajcie nas dalej! Nagle stażysta uderzył klapsem przed kamerą i rozległ się dzwonek. Billy: 'Pójdziesz zobaczyć co z nią? '''Catalina: '''Pewnie. Już biegnę! Przed studio 250px ''Francuzka wybiegł gwałtownie na parking przed studiem. Nie chciała nikogo widzieć i szybko schowała się za śmietnikiem. Skuliła się i zaczęła dalej rozpaczać. Za nią dosłownie kilka chwil wybiegła Cilia i Catalina. 'Catalina: '''Joqline! '''Cilia: '''Gdzie ona? ''Rozejrzała się na boki. '''Catalina: Musiało ją to zaboleć. Cilia: '''Nie masz pojęcia jak bardzo krzywdzicie ludzi. '''Catalina: '''Przeszła wiele i trzeba jej pomóc. Tak, ale nie może tak zgrywać ofiary. '''Cilia: '''Wróć już może? Ja jej poszukam sama. '''Catalina: Wolałabym jednak pomóc. Cilia: 'Naprawdę dam sobie radę. ''Zaczęła biec przed siebie. 'Cilia: '''Musicie dalej prowadzić program, poza poradzę sobie. '''Catalina: '''Jak uważasz. ''Wzruszyła ramionami i nie mając wyboru zawróciła się do studia. 'Cilia: '''Joqline? ''Biegała po parkingu, wykrzykując jej imię. '''Joqline: Cilia? Postanowiła wstać i się jej pokazać. Cilia: 'Dziewczyno. ''Podbiegła i przytuliła ją. 'Cilia: '''Nie zaprzepaszczaj samej siebie. '''Joqline: '''Ale to prawda. Wszyscy mieli rację. Nie potrafiłam podjąć stanowczych i samodzielnych decyzji. '''Cilia: '''Jesteś bardziej dojrzała niż sądzisz. ''Przetarła jej łzy z policzków. '''Cilia: '''Reagujesz jak przystało. Nie dusisz emocji i jesteś bardziej odważna niż sądzisz. Masz dobre serce bo zemsta to nic przyjemnego. '''Joqline: Wierzyli we mnie a ja ich tak zawiodłam. Cilia: '''Wiara nie zawsze starcza. Jednak do samego końca się jej trzymałaś i bądż dumna z tego. W końcu zaszłaś tak wysoko. '''Joqline: Zaszłam. Ale przegrałam.. Cilia: Nie myśl o tym. Zakończyłaś pewien rozdział i otwórz nowy. Spojrzała w niebo. Cilia: Bo to w końcu nie jedyne twoje marzenie co nie? Zwróciła się do niej i uśmiechnęła się promiennie. Joqline: 'Dziękuje... ''Przytuliła się do niej nieco pocieszona. '''Cilia: '''Wracamy? '''Joqline: Nie, chcę jeszcze chwilę ochłonąć. Siadła ,a Cilia razem z nią i jeszcze chwilę porozmawiały. '' Drugi Wywiad 250px ''Tymczasem w studio kończyła się powoli przerwa, Catalina wróciła na miejsce. Billy: I co wrócą? Catalina: Jeszcze jej szuka. Billy: Że tesz takie problemy się porobiły... Catalina: No.. niezręcznie się zrobiło. Billy: Ważne, że wrócą. Machnął reką. Billy: '''Zaprośmy kolejną osobę! Ten chłopak był najinteligentniejszą osobą w show. '''Georgia: Huh. Nie aż tak. Billy: Ponoć ty byłaś nerdem ,ale ktoś cię zastąpił. Georgia: Hpf.. Odwróciła głowę. Georgia: Niedojrzałe jest mierzyć ludzi miarami. Billy: 'Właśnie, bo to reality show! Tutaj wychodzimy jak chcą producenci! '''Georgia: '''Tak się wydaje tylko widzom. Wiele nie mija się z prawdą. '''Catalina: '''Zatem zaprośmy i ciebie Georgio i naszego gościa od gier strategicznych, Dereka! ''Nagle rozległy się brawa a na scenę wyszedł Derek. '''Derek: '''Uszanowanie państwu! ''Ukłonił się i siadł na miejsce. '' '''Georgia: Nie jestem zobligowana do ponownego przesłuchania. Billy: Ee.. Derek: Czemuż to? Wciąż jesteś zła? '''G'eorgia: Nie pozwalam by coś tak przyziemnego jak uczucia mną kierowały. '''Derek: '''To mówisz, że nie jest ci nawet trochę żal mnie i mojego zachowania jak i brak przyzwoitości by się wkurzyć na mnie? '''Georgia: Nie, bo to twoja próba zwrócenia mojej uwagi na tobie. Billy: Brzmi to naprawdę interesująco. Georgia: Na nic uwagi zwracać nie warto. Z założonymi rękami siedziała na swoim miejscu. Catalina: 'No trudno. Więc Derek, odpadłeś właściwie przez.. '''Derek: '''A tak. ''Przełożył nogę. '''Derek: Wprawdzie nie dziwi mnie moja eliminacja to jednak zaufanie do pewnych osób zostało podważone. Billy: W sensie? Derek: 'Cóż.. Ellen była moja sojuszniczką w grze i co tutaj mówić. Zostałem wykołowany. Podobnie zresztą Joqline. Wciąż była manipulowana przez Silvi, przynajmniej starała się w to wierzyć. '''Catalina: '''Oj tak, to babsko za daleko zaszło! '''Derek: '''Widocznie wygra ktoś kto na to zasługuje bardziej. Poza tym mam jeszcze to i owo i przeczucie, że na następny sezon będzie lepsza strategia. Grunt to się nie załamać. '''Georgia: '''Nie załamać! ''Uniosła się z krzesła. 'Georgia: '''Odrzuciłeś taką wspaniałą konwersację ze mną przy której stymulowałam swoją serotoninę! '''Derek: '''Co? Ja nie byłem świadom. ''Na widowni zapanowało lekkie zamieszanie. '''Georgia: '''Tak.. o dziwo poczułam to coś zwane uczuciem do ciebie, ale ty byłeś zajęty swoją strategią. '''Derek: Ale to gra o pieniądze, nie o miłość. Widownia westchnęła. Georgia: 'Nah.. ''Siadła z powrotem. 'Georgia: '''Argument nie do podważenia.. '''Derek: '''Proszę, nie wściekaj się już. '''Billy: '''Pojęcia nie mam co zaszało bo zawile gadali. Szczególnie Margaret. ''Ponowne westchnienie w publiczności. '''Catalina: '''Jak ją nazwałeś!? '''Georgia: Wciąż!? WCIĄŻ!? Billy: Zrobiło się niezręcznie.. więc wracamy po krótkiej przerwie! Odmachał i chciał sie ulotnić, ale Catalina go zatrzymała. Reklama Lektor: Jesteście gotowi? Kamera sunie przez Wawanakwę. Lektor: Na spotkanie. Kamera dunie przez opuszczony plan. '' '''Lektor:' Z największymi. Kamera sunie przez mapę świata z repliką samolotu. Lektor: 'Chodzacymi po ziemii. ''Zatrzymuje się przez moment ukazując w zbliżeniu Grecję oraz Centum w Kanadzie. 'Lektor: '''Gwiazdami!? '''Chris: '''Niedowierzaliście! ''Stał dumnie przed wejściem. 'Chris: '''A jednak! Dzisiaj rozpoczynamy gwiazdorski sezon. ''Wymachiwał rączkami. '''Chris: '''Piętnaście gwiazd z poprzednich sezonów, które nienagannie zasługują by tutaj być. Każde z nich było wspaniałą indywidualnością. Każde z nich zaszło lub zdobyło tytuł championa. Lektor: To was czeka w Totalnej Porażce Gwiazdorskie Starcie! Trzeci Wywiad 250px '''Catalina: Witajcie po reklamach! Billy związany siedział obok niej. Catalina: Nastąpiły małe problemy techniczne związane z współprowadzacym. Cassie: Ale pierwszy raz widze tak szybkie rozłożenie chłopaka. Nikita: 'Ja też mam zamiar jednego rozłożyć. ''Uderzyła pięścią w otwwartą dłoń. 'Catalina: '''Poza tym dołączyła do nas Joqline i Cilia. '''Joqline: '''Tak, już lepiej jest. ''Przetarła lekko pod okiem. 'Derek: '''Więc czas na kolejnych gości czyż nie? '''Catalina: '''Dokładnie! A by nie tracić czasu zaprosimy od razu dwójkę. Ale przypomnijmy ich sobie. ''Włączyła ekran. '''Catalina: '''Pierwszy z nich poczatkowo pracował jako członek ekipy, jednak bez większych przywilejów. Potem dostał dziwną szansę i dołączył do drużyn. Ale poza wkurzaniem żeńskiej części obsady nie osiągnął nic więcej. '''Derek: '''Znacząco skoro zaszedł tak wysoko. '''Joqline: Każdy kto w połowie wraca ma ulgę. Derek: '''To piękno tej gry. Niespodzianka w postaci nieoczekiwanego rywala. W końcu nie doceniłem go i zaszedł wyżej. '''Catalina: Albo ignorowaliście podobnie jak naszą karykaturę Noela! Nagle słychać był trzaskanie wózka. Catalina: Wybacz, ale on miał bardzo podobny styl gry. Złodziejaszek starał się chować w cieniu i podkoniec trochę pokazał swoją strachliwą naturę. Uśmiechnęło się do niego szczęście, ale mały przekręt rodem w jego stylu sprawił iż wyleciał z gry.bez zbędnych komentarzy. Wstała i wskazała na wejście. Catalina: 'Rufus oraz Hernando! '''Hernando: '''Elo ziomale! ''Wyszeszł i szedł z wyrzuconymi rękami. '''Rufus: '''Przestań nas ośmieszać. '''Hernando: '''Wyluzuj ziomal. '''Rufus: I przez to cię wywalili. Hernando: Ale to był odlot, że byłem w show. Rufus: 'Nic nie dociera. ''W końcu siedli na kanapie. '''Catalina: Więc.. jak tak chłopaki? Hernando: '''Jest cool! '''Rufus: '''Cool? Ja zostałem haniebnie oszukany! '''Derek: Haniebnie mogę się czuć ja czy Joqline. Musimy powiedzieć sobie prawdę. Byłeś złodziejaszkiem. Rufus: '''Wyrafinowanym. Nie kradłem perfidnie jak inny uczestnik i nie sprzedawałem tego. '''Cilia: Jak możesz! On się zmienił! Rufus: Racja ta "zmiana". Catalina: 'Rozumiem, że wciąż przeżywasz ten teleturniej, ale nie musisz się wyżywać. '''Rufus: '''Do tej pory sądzę, nie! Wiem! ''Machał ręką. '''Rufus; Powinienem być dalej w grze, albo chociaż zająć wyższą pozycję. Perfidna prowadząca. Catalina: '''Ale najbardziej naiwną decyzją był sojusz. '''Rufus: Sojusz? Z osobą która nie wygrała żadnego zadania a i tak wciąż jest w grze? Catalina: 'No coś w wtym jest. '''Rufus: 'Żałuję, zen ie do końca pozostalem przy sprawdzonej strategii i musiałem zabłysnąć. 'Catalina: '''Ale jak mówią, lepiej być aktywnym '''Davis: '''Twój seksuolog ci to poradził? ''Nagle Poul wybuchł seksistwoskim śmiechem. '''Poul: I to się dzieje jak baba radzi sie w czymkolwiek. Hernando: 'Ej! Nie obrażaj mojej laski. ''Przysiadł się do niej,. '''Catalina: '''CO? '''Hernando: Wiesz, mam teraz jeszcze większe branie. Vince: Oh my.. to takie biedne. Nagle Billy sie uaktywnił i rozerwał więzy i rzucił się na niego. Billy: 'Zostaw mi ją w spokoju! '''Catalina: '''Spokojnie! ''Znowu go okiełaznała i uspokoiła. '''Hernando: Wiesz, jaki jestem. Żadna foczka się mnie nie oprze. Rufus: 'Mhm. Ciekawe ile dało ci w pysk. ''Prawie wszystkie uniosły ręce. 'Hernando: '''Ej no! '''Catalina: '''Oj tak.. w wolnych chwilach zaczepiałeś każdą, ale największą uwagę skupiłeś na Rouse! '''Hernando: '''Serio? '''Catalina: '''A nuu. '''Hernando: '''No jak się na mnie rzuciła to co. '''Catalina: '''Aż nie mogę się poczekać aż się pojawi. '''Billy; '''Tak.. też. ''Naburmuszony siedział z złożonymi rękami. '''Catalina: '''To może Rufus? Wracając? Sojusz? '''Rufus: '''Po pierwsze to nie miał być sojusz. Po drugie miałem ją wykiwać. Po trzecie NIEUCZCIWIE MNIE WYWALONO! '''Catalina: '''Tak już chyba wspomniałeś. '''Rufus: I dalej tak twierdzę. Catalina: '''Widać nic ciekawego się nie dowiemy bo ciągle w tym temacie będziesz... '''Rufus: '''Bo nie mam zamiaru wygadywać wszystkiego co John z Pedrem wyprawiali. '''Pedro: Zamknij się! Wstał grożąc mu strzałem. Rufus: Ale naprawdę? On chyba o wszystkich sprawkach mówił. A to ponoć ja miałem opinię wścibskiego. No.. poza wspomnianą Rouse. Catalina: 'A skoto wspomniałeś zakończymy wyiad i przejdziemy do kolejnego punkku! Pod lupą - Finałowa Trójka! 250px ''Nagle zjechał ekran. 'Catalina: '''Pod lupą czyli ocena naszej finałowej trójki. Zaczniemy od Johna. ''Pojawiło się kilka akcji jakie chłopak wykonał. '''Catalina: '''W etapie drużynowym szło mu średnio. '''Billy: Ale znacznie lepiej radził sobie po rozwiązaniu drużyn. Catalina: '''Mimo bycia w kilku sojuszach nie był związany z żadnym i działał na własną rękę. '''Billy: '''I jak wskazują sondaże. 33,33 % osób opowiada się za nim w finale. '''Catalina: Nie dziwię się. Machnęła ręką. Catalina: Jest ostatnim chłopakiem i realnie patrząc ma duże szanse. Billy: Większe od Marcusa który.. Zamilknął gdy tylko poczuł jego spojrzenie. Billy: W każdytm razie osobiście jestem za nim. Catalina: 'Ja wręcz przeciwnie. ''Pojawiają się filmiki z kilku akcji Ellen. '''Catalina: Chcę wesprzeć ją! Twarda, ustawiała ludzi i dzielnie kryła się z zamiarami również starając się w wyzwaniach. Szczególnie w ostatnim zdominowała konkurencję. Billy: Poważnie? Zaśmiał się. Billy: Jak ona wygra to chyba coś sobie zrobię. Catalina: 'O co ci chodzi? '''Billy: '''To Niemka! ''Większość przytaknęła. '''Catalina: '''Co wt do nich macie!? '''Billy: Daj jej władzę, weżmie świat. Znowu przytaknęli. Catalina: '''Ta, zaledwie 16,67 % ankietowanych '''Billy: '''Dobrze, że nie one decydują. '''Catalina: Racja. Bo w przeciwnym razie? Billy: Co masz na myśli? Catalina: 'Zlicz wyniki i .. ''Sama była przerażona faktami. 'Billy: T'o.. 50 % głosów jest na... Przełknął ślinę. '''Billy: Silvi.. Cassie: Ludzie poważnie? Nikita: '''Cholera, czemu John nie dostał tych niskich not! '''Cassie: '''Ale ona aż połowę głosów? '''Catalina: Nie mam pojęcia czemu. Billy: 'No.. ''Nie chciał mówić. '''Billy: W końcu od początku mieszała w show, jest barwną osobą i dość.. apodyktyczną idącą po trupach do celu. Ludzie lubią czarne owce. Catalina: '''Lepiej o tym nie mówmy i przejdżmy do ostatniego wywiadu. Czwarty wywiad&Zakończenie Podsumowania 250px '''Billy: I czas na ostatni wywiadzik. C'atalina: '''Dziewczyna która miała obsesjęna punkcie kosmitów. '''Billy: '''Uważała się za ich łowczynie. '''Catalina:' I wsadzała co popadnie w ludzkie otworzy. Nagle chłopak się uśmiał. Ale nei tylko on. Derek: Jakież to prostackie. Billy: I zabawne. Haha! Catalina: Zaprasamy Rouse. Kamera wskazała na wejście. Catalina: 'Rouse? ''Nikt się nie pojawiał. '''Billy: Nie usłyszała nas? Rufus: Pewnie poluje. Nagle wystawiła głowę z kanapy. Rouse: '''Hejo! I nie nie poluję. '''Hernando: Woo! Rouse: 'Nie.. ''Przywaliła mu z główki odrzucają na parkiet. '''Catalina: Byłaś cały czas? Rouse: '''No oczywiście! Jednak ciężko pozbyć się dawnych nawyków. '''Catalina: '''No ciężko. '''Rouse: I nie nie wsadzę ci nic... Catalina: To nie miało tak zabrzmieć! Rouse: 'Chcecie i ze mnie zboczoną zrobić jak Tori z Johna? Zresztą kto wie co ma za fetysze z nim. ''Publiczność zaczęła nagle gwizdać i skandować. '''Davis: O ja pierdole. No jest czego słuchać! Billy: Ahahaha! Tego się nie spodziewałem. Catalina: '''Czuję się jak w zwierzyńcu. '''Rouse: Oj nie jest żle. Wszyscy jesteśmy rąbnięci bo zgłosiliśmy sie do tego show. Joqline: 'Dokładnie. '''Rufus: '''Byłem już takie przed dojściem. '''Hernando: '''Nie nir lubi o lasencjach.. ''Nagle przygniotła mu głowę. '''Derek: A ja.. pozostanę normalny. Przynajmniej taki jest zamiar. 'Georgia: '''Hmm.. jasne. '''Catalina: '''Ludzie.. '''Derek: '''A cóż to za uwaga? '''Georgia: '''Taka, żeś jednak masz popędy socjopatyczne. '''Derek: '''Hah. Podaj przykład. '''Georgia: '''Dawanie mi nadziei i wykorzystanie? '''Nikita: '''Dość tego! ''Wkurzona wstała i zaczęła demolować studio. 'Ari: 'Łiii! Orgia! Rzuciła się na Richarda i zapanował kompletny chaos. Catalina schowała się pod kanapą. 'Catalina: '''Co to ma być. ''Przeleciała nagle ławka roztrzeskując się przed nia. Sama kamera spadła. 'Catalina: '''Oglądaliście podsumowanie! Albo przynajmniej to co miało być. Ludzie! Musimy normalny wywiad mie.. ''Nagle kamera została roztrzaskana i transmisja została zakończona. Kategoria:Plan Totalnej Porażki: Nowi na Planie - Odcinki